


morning sunshine

by grassandcitrus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, SASO2015, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassandcitrus/pseuds/grassandcitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma had only intended to grab some coffee before his morning class, but the cute and surprisingly chipper barista who makes his coffee derails those plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for SASO2015 - pretty much exactly what it sounds like, really. The thing that Kenma orders is, for the record, taken word for word from an order I once heard someone make ahead of me in line on campus.

There was a distinct chance that stopping for coffee would make him late for class, but he’d been up late last night playing games, and he really didn’t think he could make it through an entire class this early in the day without some sort of encouragement.

Which is how he found himself groggily staring at his phone in line behind so many people, waiting just to be able to place an order. He could hear the talking of the people in line in front of him, mostly with the chatty barista. Some people just didn’t understand how to act this early.

“Excuse me?” Kenma heard from in front of him, and looked up from his phone to see that the line in front of him had emptied out, and there was no one standing in front of him. He looked up to where the barista was looking at him with a smile almost as bright as his hair.

“Are you ready to order?” the barista prompted him, nudging him a little - he was obviously experienced with dealing with people who weren’t entirely awake. Kenma tried to shake out of his sleepy state, and tried to figure out what to order.

When he couldn’t come up with a actual order, he just sighed and asked, “Could you give me the largest size of whatever has the most caffeine in it? With, uh, two shots of caffeine.”

The barista laughed, and Kenma felt himself warming up to this barista, the one with this lovely laugh. Even if he is chipper at ungodly times of the morning.

“Late night?” he asked even as he turned around to start making the order. Kenma glanced over the counter to see that this barista seemed to be the only one working right now, which probably explained the wait from earlier.

“Yeah,” Kenma answered, still not alive enough to make conversation with the admittedly very cute barista - not that he likely would have been able to at any point in time.

“Studying? Or something else?” he asked as his hands moved quickly about the task of fixing Kenma’s coffee and he couldn’t even follow everything that he was doing behind the counter.

“Video games,” Kenma said without an ounce of shame. This guy may be really, really cute, but that doesn’t mean he stood a chance with him anyway. This shouldn’t bother him, but he wasn’t the best at rationalizing things in the morning. 

“Oh man, I was there just a couple days ago. My friend Kageyama told me about this new game that came out and suddenly there I was, pulling an all nighter. The day after sucked, but I still don’t regret it,” he told Kenma, twirling around and presenting the large cup of coffee to Kenma. “Order up for - hmm, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Kenma,” he answered without thinking, taking a sip of the still-hot coffee. It burnt his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because it tasted so good, and he already felt more alive than he had before. He blinked thoughtfully as he said, “That’s good.”

The other guy laughed, a sweet, high noise. Kenma thought he felt the blood rush to his head as he thought about how cute the other guy was being. “Ohh, did I knock your socks off? That’s what I aim for.”

“Hmm,” Kenma answered, then looked up to where the other guy was staring at him thoughtfully, and Kenma was definitely blushing now, with his intense gaze focused only on him.

“Shouyo,” the other guy said, and Kenma just looked at him. “That’s my name,” he clarified. 

“Oh,” Kenma commented, looking down at his coffee bashfully. He wasn’t sure how this conversation should go, but he was pretty sure he was doing it wrong. 

“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” Shouyo asked him, and Kenma answered before he could think better of it, “Probably.”

Shouyo laughed that laugh again, and it was already doing things weird things to his stomach.

“Probably?”

“I have class in,” Kenma looked down at his phone and said, “seven minutes ago.”

Upon Kenma’s clarification Shouyo let out a loud snort that likely would have woken up any patrons who hadn’t already been woken up by their coffee.

“Should you go do that?” he asked, genuinely asking, and Kenma already knew what his answer would be.

“Yeah, probably. But I’m kinda doing something more important right now?”

Shouyo’s eyes widened, if that was even possible, and then his smile brightened, as if _that_ was possible. “You’re willing to skip class to talk to me?”

“I’m willing to skip class for a lot of reasons, but yeah, this conversation makes the list,” Kenma said bluntly. Shouyo leaned against the bar between them and brought his head closer to Kenma, which made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Well, if you can stick around for another half hour till I get off, maybe I’ll skip class so we can go play that game I was talking about,” he told Kenma, not bringing his head any closer or further away from Kenma’s.

“T-that sounds good,” Kenma responded. Shouyo leaned away from the counter, still shorter than Kenma even after straightening up, and just smiled again. Kenma let out a breath.

There was a distinct chance he wasn’t going to do anything school related today, and he quite frankly couldn’t get himself to care as he watched the orange haired boy start to vigorously clean the counters while chirping away about the game they would play later.


End file.
